The Transfer Warrior
by zepheros
Summary: Well here we are, Kadic Academy. New school to experience, new friends to make, and new mortal enemy that wants world destruction. Wait, that's not right.
1. Virtualize the Assassin

**AN: Well guys and girls, here's that Code Lyoko crossover I talked about. Right now, this chapter is more about getting Naruto introduced to the group. Naturally, since he is going to join the gang, he will be around their age and in their class. Also, Naruto will not be a genius. He will be smart, but he will still struggle in some subjects. Since his father was an American soldier (which branch will be up to suggestion), he will be athletically fit. As far as his avatar and weapons for Lyoko, I keep thinking of using the Night Stalker avatar with some alterations. One major alteration is he will be wearing the "Mad Killer" Night Stalker costume and instead of using the Night Stalker's usual weapon, he will use throwing knives along with the normal hidden blades. Another alteration would be several belt used to hold his obviously many knives being worn around his waist, torso and thighs. I've also looked at the wiki they have for Code Lyoko and I've noticed that the gang that goes into Lyoko have abilities and powers. So here is what I would have him have for his avatar:**

**Naruto:**

**Avatar: Assassin**

**Weapon: Throwing knives and hidden blades**

**Powers:**

**Smoke bomb**

**Superhuman speed and reflexes**

**Superhuman balance and durability**

**Enhanced agility**

**Enhanced cutting/slicing**

**Hand-to-hand combatant**

**Enhanced targeting**

**Enhanced marksmanship**

**Vehicle: None (for now)**

**Transportation: Free running and Parkour**

**As it is, in the real world, Naruto will someone who is into parkour and will use it from time to time along with free running. I will try to use the correct term for each so as not to get any hate from those who do know the difference and get butt hurt easily over them not being used correctly. Now then, enough of this, let's get to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither the Naruto series nor Code Lyoko.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It's the start of another day of school at Kadic Academy for our group of unsung heroes. Yumi Ishiyama, the often considered cold yet popular beauty with one of the biggest hearts for her friends. Odd Della Robbia, the class clown with surprising bouts of sensitivity and care. Ulrich Stern, the introvert with hidden feelings and has girls swooning after him. And Jeremie Belpois, the undisputed "Einstein" of the class and stereotypical nerd. These four make a team that protects their unknowing classmates, and the world, from the destruction that would reign if their mortal enemy ever succeeded. But for now, they are only in class, where they are considered nothing more than students."Hey guys," started Odd to his three compatriots, "have you heard the new rumor around campus?" His response was a quick shake of the head from each of his friends. "Well apparently we're supposed to be getting a transfer student sometime soon."

Yumi looked a little surprised and voiced a question unknowingly shared amongst them. "Really, this close to homecoming?" Odd's only response was to nod.

Ulrich, deciding to add his two cents, threw in his own question. "Well, what does the rumor know about the person?"

Odd shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "No one's for sure about that. But what I am hoping is that the new person is a really cute girl, you know what I mean?"

Jeremie just snorted slightly before responding, "Odd, you're only going to be digging your grave if you keep that up." Everyone that could hear that response started laughing, especially Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas, one of Odd's more targeted victims.

Before anymore conversation could continue, a woman in her seemingly later half of life entered the classroom. "Attention class, I have an announcement before we start class today," stated Mrs. Hertz, the class' science and homeroom teacher. To this, most of the class groaned in unison. "Now now class, you don't even know what this might be about," reprimanded the teacher. "As I was saying, I'd like to introduce a new student from America. Mr. Morrison, please come in." Immediately after the science teacher finished her announcement, the door in the front of the classroom opened as a blonde male entered. As the new student walked to the very front of the class, everyone was able to take in his appearance. His blonde hair was short and spike backwards with a lone bang hanging forward over his forehead. His face, while slightly rounded, was astoundingly blemish free, and quite attractive to the fairer sex. He seemed to hold a content look upon his face. Yet if one looked closely enough to his deep sapphire eyes, they'd see a twinge of mischievousness held within. The boy, or model to some of the more superficial types, was decently tall for their age group. He wore a loose fitting, burnt orange long sleeve with a white depiction of a bull's head with long horns on the front of the shirt(**1**). As for his lower torso, he wore baggy, grey cargo pants that lead to black shoes with orange stripes going across the sides. Due to his wardrobe choice, no real physical qualities could be determined besides him being fairly tall and somewhat lean. Once he reached the front, Mrs. Hertz decided to speak up once again, "Well class, this is Mr. Morrison. Now I will leave the rest of his introduction up to him, so save any questions you have for him till the end."

As soon as the class' full attention was back to the boy, he gave a lazy wave towards the class in general before starting his own introduction. "Hey, the name's Naruto Auguste Morrison. My father was half Japanese and half American while my mother was full French. I'm 15 and I'll be staying here in the academy with the rest of you all. I was born in California in the States. But since my father was in the Navy at the time, I moved around a lot due to father's work. I just recently got here from the States about a few days ago and still getting settled into my new dorm room. And yeah, that's about all I have that would interest you, does anyone have questions?"

First hand to rise belonged to Sissi, who asked what others would consider a rude question. "How come you're a year older than us, but still in our grade?"

Mrs. Hertz quickly attempted to swerve the question aside, but Naruto merely went on to answer. "That is something personal that I believe should be answered swiftly so no one gets a misunderstanding. Simply, a couple years back, my father died in an accident. While I found it hard to get over, I got lost in my own self pity and failed a year of school. I've long since gotten over it and I don't let it bother me anymore. And just so everyone understands, the reason I'm here is because my mother thought it would be good to have a change of scenery and send me to Kadic Academy, where she once studied. Now then, since I doubt that that was the last of the questions, I'd be happy to continue. But I think it would do better to get back to class, right Mrs. Hertz?" With a nod, the teacher guided Naruto to an open seat, which happened to be next to Yumi.

"Sorry about Sissi," the dark haired beauty whispered to the newly transferred blonde. To which, Naruto waved it off muttering about how she was "just curious". "Anyways, seeing as you're new here and all, maybe you'd like to hang out with my friends and I during lunch?" Looking around at her obvious friends, Ulrich and Jeremie giving small, good-natured smiles while Odd giving the new boy a toothy grin and a thumbs up. Smiling at the friendliness of the group, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and nod. Sissi, overhearing that, was immediately upset at not being able to get her claws into the new kid and swaying him to her beliefs. But she decided to hold back her tongue, otherwise she risk getting into trouble.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As the day dragged on, seemingly nothing overshadowing the new kid's arrival to the campus. It soon became lunch time and Naruto found himself sitting alongside his new and fast friends. He had to admit, while he wouldn't have thought that he'd have a hard time finding friends, he wouldn't think he could find better friends so soon. Sure, they all had their faults, such as Jeremie's innate ability to talk over all of their heads or Odd's sometimes dry humor. Though, he'd have to say, he quite liked spending his time around the group, and more importantly to him, around Yumi. He would call himself foolish for saying that he hadn't formed a bit of a crush almost immediately on the raven-haired beauty, but he found it hard not to out-right like the seemingly perfect girl. Great at sports and academics, always graceful and no doubt one of the top beauties of the school right next to that Sissi girl. Though he'd have to say, it felt as if the group had something to hide. Even if he liked secrets, he'd respect theirs. As he continued to talk to them about some of his past times and hobbies, he felt something akin to a feeling foretelling him that something troublesome was approaching. "And so after sliding under the parked delivery truck…," Naruto paused dramatically, "the annoying bully ran straight into the side!" The whole table chuckled humorously at the blonde's exploits from back in the States. After the chuckling died down enough, he continued on. "Now he learned that he would never be able to match me in free running, but he hated my guts ever after. Though he never tried coming after me in a fight considering who my father was and how he trained me in a bit of his fighting style from his work."

Everyone nodded before Ulrich spoke up. "I'd think again about fighting you considering that your father was a trained Navy Seal."

Naruto merely chuckled before replying, "Yeah, but he was terrified of my mom. Special Forces or not, an angry female in general is like facing off a tank with a knife. Or so said my father." Everyone gave another round of laughs before a question snuck its way into Odd's brain.

"Speaking of your mother, what does she do for a living, Naruto?" Odd's question made everyone at the table nod and look toward the blonde transfer student for the answer.

"Well you see... my mom is actually a model for this somewhat big modeling company. She's hardly around, and that's my reason for living in the dorms. Don't get me wrong, she still writes when she can. But her job takes a lot of time out of her schedule, even if it pays for the tuition and junk." That got a round of sympathy from the group, but no one expressed it in fear of hurting their new friend's feelings.

"You know what, how about this," Yumi suddenly spoke up. "Ulrich, Odd and I are setting up for the prom tonight, why not help us?" This got a nod of agreement from Ulrich and an audible "Yeah!" from Odd.

Naruto was about to respond, but a sudden voice interrupted him. "Hey, what's with you dorks," interrupted the miffed Sissi. "What makes you four think you can keep the new guy to yourselves?" Besides Sissi were Nicholas Poliakoff and Herb Pichon, Sissi's number one and two lackeys, nodding at the superficial girl's words.

The group sighed before Naruto himself responded. "For such a cute girl, you sure are quite a bossy person. I mean seriously, I'm my own person and should be allowed to befriend who I want. Maybe if you were nicer, you would have more real friends." Sissi merely "hmmphed" and walked away abruptly before being swiftly followed by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. Odd gave a thumbs up to his fellow blonde as Naruto nodded. "Anyway, yeah, I'd like to help with the decoration. Should be fun." At that, he gave a discrete glance towards Yumi before blushing slightly. An action that seemingly only Odd and Jeremie caught.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The rest of the classes passed quickly, them again not being to interesting. It soon became time to help his new friends with the prom decorations. "So tell me again," Naruto started, "how am I supposed to understand Einstein's language?" This only getting chuckles and shaking of the head from Odd, Ulrich and Yumi. Apparently, not even they knew. He looked over to just outside the gym, where it was decided to host the prom, and noticed two young girls. From what he was told, they were apart the schools news program or something, he didn't really care. All he really cared about was getting closer to his new crush. Maybe he could play the knight in shining armor? No, that's too suspicious. How about being there for her when something bad happens? Could work, but he definitely wouldn't be going around causing problems to get closer to her. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto catches Ulrich talking to the lighter skinned young girl, who he believes he heard called Milly. Though he only seemed to catch what Ulrich said back to the girl, he could kinda figure it out. And after following the gang outside to the hallway and hearing what Yumi had to say to Sissi, he fully understood what happened. Sissi, being the stuck up girl she was, pressured Milly into asking Ulrich out to the prom. Ulrich being… well Ulrich, denied Milly a bit insensitively. Naruto looked towards Ulrich and commented a bit dryly, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to take Milly to the prom. It's not like you'd be hurting anyone's feelings like you just did." That seemed to really hit home with the boy, especially with Odd and Yumi agreeing so easily. "Well, whatever's done is done. We need to get back to work in there. I refuse to let my first prom in my new school be a bore." Saying so seemed to bring everybody back on track as we head back in to finish up.

After a while of working and setting the electronics up, Jeremie finally came around to helping his friends. At this, Naruto couldn't help but joke around with the younger boy. "Oh, hey there Jeremie. Took your sweet time. What were you doing, talking to your virtual girlfriend or something?" That seemed to hit something, which is odd. I even hear some nervous laughter from Odd, much like his name-sake again. Putting that away for now, Naruto simply continued on obliviously. "Well whatever, you're here now and we could always use some extra hands around." So things went setting up the rest of the things that we needed for the prom to be totally awesome. Also got a joke that was actually funny from Odd, much to Sissi's expense. Not much longer did Sissi finally go to get ready for prom and that we were able to get more things done without the deadweight around. Though once again, Naruto got that feeling from before acting up. But this time, it felt worse. Well whatever, when it happens, it happens. For now, he needed to finish things up before he could go get a break with his friends.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_Well, this is new; apparently Sissi was frightened by something._' Naruto thought as he grabbed a cup of hot chocolate from the vending machine. Walking back over to his friends, who seemingly are wondering over this incident themselves, Naruto over hears something he quite not expected. '_Xana? What's a xana? Maybe some weird thing that's only really around these neck of the woods? Whatever, as long as it doesn't directly harm my friends.' _After putting his thoughts to the side once again, he made his presence known. "So any idea what freaked out Miss Princess over there?"

Odd gave a quick snort, "Not too sure, about to go check it out though."

Naruto nodded as he followed the gang over to Sissi's dorm, without knowing that the young reporter duo following them.

As the group inspected, Jeremie tossed the idea of a simple short circuit around. One that Naruto wasn't so sure about. "Probably not, Jeremie. I mean, look at it. Way too much destruction to seem like something a freaked out Sissi would do. Maybe the short circuit scared something else before it scared Sissi? You never know, but I can say it's definitely not simple." Unknowingly, Naruto's words simply reaffirmed what the other's thoughts were. But seeing as there was nothing else left to do here, they just decided to continue on with their day and leave Sissi's dorm as it is while Jeremie hummed his curiosity while following.

After returning to the gym with most of the group, Odd being a good guy and helping the reporter duo, they started to finally have everything set up. Naruto, paying more attention to the records he was sorting through, didn't hear the little group talk that his friends were having. Something that they used to their advantage as they discreetly talked about whatever secret they shared. Though, Naruto was brought out of his small disassociation from the group as Yumi got up to leave. Waving goodbye awkwardly, Naruto bid his crush a good evening. Even though he was sad to see Yumi leave, he had to admit that he liked to see her go.

Not too long after, the rest of the group was finished and left outside. Though they did catch up with Odd, Naruto decided to get ready for the prom instead and intended to head straight towards his dorm. Instead, something he caught took his interest. Seems that the three guys of the group didn't wait long enough for him to leave and brought something familiar up. '_Xana again? I know I shouldn't bother, but I'm just way too interested now. Hopefully they'll forgive me if I'm caught._' So in deciding to eavesdrop some more, Naruto inadvertently hears their plan to split up and decides to tail Odd and Jeremie. Following them into a building and making sure to stay out of sight, he finds them at a red door before a smell reaches him. A door to the sewers. After allowing some buffer space so as to not get caught, he follows after the blonde duo. While idly noting that there are more skateboards, Naruto once more puts it to the back of his mind in interest for his bigger curiosity getting away from him. He soon finds out to where Odd and Jeremie went, due to the skateboard and scooter just next to a ladder up, and finds out he is just outside an abandoned factory. Soon going through the front entrance and using an exposed wire to get to the next floor where a door to an elevator stood. Naruto, quickly pressing the red button after several moments of hesitation, was welcomed to the sight of a functioning, empty elevator. Entering cautiously, he looked at the panel and pressed a button randomly, hoping that it wouldn't give him away and took him to where his secretive friends were. After a moment of waiting, Naruto was gifted with the sound of the elevator stopping and the door very noisily opening. Naruto, with gritted teeth, saw through the opening given that Jeremie no doubt heard the elevator open and reveal its contents. Jeremie gasped in no little amount of shock as Naruto spoke jokingly in hopes calming the boy down before he had a heart attack. "Well, looks like I got me a surprise." While it didn't do much of anything, he was rewarded with something.

"Who was that Jeremie?" questioned an obviously female voice. Naruto quickly looked around for the person that the voice no doubt came from, but found nothing.

"Guess I was right about having a virtual girlfriend," Naruto commented off-handedly while approaching Jeremie.

Though Jeremie was less than pleased, he tried to stop his new friend. "N-Naruto, you shouldn't be here. What if someone saw you and followed y-" Jeremie was instantly cut-off by Naruto as he deadpanned towards the blonde genius. This caused the boy to just sigh and slump into his chair before talking into his headset. "Guys, it seems that Naruto followed me and Odd to the Factory." Naruto had no doubt that whoever he was talking to, the gang most likely, would be surprised. He was next to the Einstein as he started to explain what the whole system was and the need for secrecy.

Naruto nodded before replying seriously, "Everyone has their secret. It's not my place to tell others' secrets, but I'm your friend and I expect to be allowed to help if and when I can." Jeremie nodded, taking Naruto at his word. Immediately afterwards, a sudden beeping came as a warning from computer showing five red circles approaching two green ones, who Naruto assumed were Odd and this Aelita person. "What's going on?" Naruto cried in alarm.

"Kankrelats, and five of them. Odd should be able to- Wait, what are you doing?" Jeremie cried after Naruto as he headed towards the elevator.

"Odd got in somehow, and that's how I'm going in. Don't try and stop me, because you know how that will work. Just tell me what to do and I'll get them the help they need." The conviction in Naruto's words asked, no… demanded Jeremie to trust his friend. And trust he did.

"Okay, go down a level and enter one of those chamber things below. They're called scanners and I can use them to get you to Odd and Aelita."

With a nod, Naruto swiftly entered the elevator and descended a level. After the door opened up to reveal three tall chambers, what he assumed were the scanners, Naruto quickly entered the nearest one and let the door close in front of him. He soon found a bright light approaching him and squeezed his eyes tight he felt himself becoming… different. Not bad, but definitely something else. Once he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in the air, right over whom he assumed Odd, the purple man-cat thing, and Aelita, a cute pink haired elf, before dropping in front of them. He took a quick second to search himself for weapons before pulling a knife from one of his knife belts and quickly throwing it towards a Kankrelat and scoring a direct hit on its eye design. This had the effect of immediately destroying the blasted thing, but Naruto was forced to react by pulling out another throwing knife to deflect two shots from the other Kankrelats. Naruto was soon pulled down onto the downward spiraling path by Aelita while Odd blasted another Kankrelat before being hit in the abdomen. Before Naruto could rush to Odd's help, the cat-boy springs back up and ducks to cover besides Naruto and Aelita. "Come on, this is the only path we have now," stated Aelita as she started to lead to blonde duo down the path as the Kankrelats gave chase. Odd and Naruto turned around abruptly before each launching their weapons at the monsters, both destroying one each before Naruto took a shot to his right knee and falling to his back. Even though his friend taking a fall, Odd was able to destroy another before forcing the last off the edge. The falling hitting the ground next to Aelita and startling her off the edge as well before falling itself into the drop below. Odd, thinking quickly, jumped after Aelita and managed to catch her before using his claws to cling to the wall and slow to a safe stop with Aelita in hand. Naruto, looking over the edge in worry for his friends, saw that they were safe for now and decided to examine himself now that they were safe for the time being.

As Naruto inspected himself he recognized what he was wearing. He had on a brown leather trench coat with a hood drawn over his head the sleeves tucked into his leather gloves' rather large cuffs. Under his coat, he wore a light grey woolen shirt and a pair of woolen pants dyed to the shade of tree bark. On his feet, he wears brown leather boots while a dark grey clothe covers his mouth and nose. Across his torso and thighs, he has several belts fashioned to hold many throwing knives. Naruto looks back down over to his two friends. "Are you to okay down there?"

To which his reply comes from Aelita. "Yes we are, but we might have found a way to the activated tower."

Odd as well throws his own observation in. "There seems to be ledges down here that look big enough to climb. Maybe you can follow us." Naruto nodded as he looked around and spotted the ledges Odd mentioned. After a few moments of getting used to his new looks and how they affect his skills, Naruto was able to make it to the small tunnel in the wall that seemed to snake its way through. "Well, we'll definitely have to talk about this later Naruto, but for now, let's go shut down that tower." Both Naruto and Odd nodded before following after their pink haired charge. Though the quiet wasn't meant to last as a giant metal ball started to roll after them causing the trio to sprint down the tunnel. It was both help and a threat, as they reached the other end of the tunnel, where they jumped to the side to avoid the ball, and revealed the tower. Though a threat as Naruto threw a knife at the giant ball and learned he couldn't even scratch the thing! Odd shook his head slightly. "That's a Megatank, Naruto, it has to open up first before we can hit its weak spot. So Einstein, we found the tower, but we also have to deal with an old friend."

As if by some miracle, Naruto heard Jeremie's voice in his head. "Well than, hurry up. Ulrich and Yumi don't have much time." At this, Naruto's eyes hardened as he readied another throwing knife while Odd readied his arm to fire. But as the Megatank opened up its shell and revealed its eye, Naruto could feel as if the world around him slowed. He pulled his arm back. The Megatank visibly started charging up its energy. Odd yelled something before rushing to the side. Naruto swings his arm forward and releases his knife, sending it slowly soaring towards the monster. Megatank releases it's built up energy straight at Naruto. He hears someone yelling for him to dodge. Naruto dives to the side into a roll just as his knife passes the energy attack. Then suddenly, as two separate explosions go off, time seems to return to normal. Naruto can hear everything fine now, as he hears Odd and Aelita asking if he's alright before he once again hears Jeremie saying the he's (Naruto) fine. Both Odd and Aelita let out a breath they unknowingly held. Jeremie's voice continues in their heads, "Aelita, we need to hurry and shut down the tower."

Aelita nods and rushes towards and into the tower as Odd neared Naruto. Odd pats Naruto's shoulder before speaking up. "You know Naruto, it's nice to have your help and all, but you should leave the dangerous stunts to me. Nice clothes by the way, they suit you."

Naruto snorts before replying, "Thanks, but why should you have all the fun?"

Odd grins before bringing something that makes Naruto tense up noticeably. "I'm sure Yumi wouldn't to lose a friend like you, Naruto." At this, Naruto looks Odd in the eye. "Yup, I know about your crush. Maybe Yumi would like to hear all about that." When Naruto gave an almost pleading look toward Odd, Odd's grin grew. "Alright, I won't tell her. But eventually you will."

Naruto just huffs in defeat before asking a question he had stored in his mind. "Now that we won, what happens next?" Odd just holds up his hand before Naruto hears Jeremie say something that should be impossible.

"Return to the past now!" Naruto looks toward the tower as a bright white field envelops his sight before a deep black took the white's place.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The day passed by as it had before. All classes boring and somewhat useless. But for Naruto, he was slight perplexed. Hadn't he been through this before? Odd and Jeremie made it obvious to him that they remember. Ulrich and Yumi, they seem to be acting like they never met him before though. Was it just that they weren't told by Odd and Jeremie? Possibly likely. Well whatever, he'd wait for lunch. Something that was right around the corner. And now, he decided to bring thing up to both of his friends. "Alright you two, why are you acting like this?" Ulrich and Yumi both shared a look before trying to understand what the blonde American meant. At this point, Odd and Jeremie couldn't last anymore and burst out laughing. While the other two were confused, Naruto decided to clarify and explain some things to both of them.

"You mean to tell us that you followed Odd and Jeremie to the abandoned factory because you were curious?" questioned the usually calm Ulrich. Naruto only nodded, which prompted the brown haired boy to groan.

"And you forced Jeremie to virtualize you into Lyoko? That explains why we couldn't find you." Yumi felt both hurt and relieved at the blonde's actions. Hurt that he seemingly didn't trust them, but relieved that he would risk himself to help is friends.

"Trust me," Naruto replied calmly. "You guys are my friends and I'd protect you guys with my life if the need arises." To that, everyone at the table smiled happily.

It soon became time to decorate the gym once more. This time though, Ulrich accepted Milly as his date for the prom, thoroughly embarrassing Sissi. "Well, how about you be my date Odd?" Yumi asked her friend playfully.

Countering with a grin, Odd commented, "Sorry Yumi, I already asked someone else out. But I know Naruto is free."

Looking over to the stunned Naruto, Yumi asked, "Is that okay with you, Naruto?"

Naruto, acting like a deer caught in the headlights, responded smartly, "I-I, y-yeah uh… I mean, I would love to." At this, Yumi gave him a warm smile, Odd gave a cheeky grin and a thumbs up while Ulrich "hmmed".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter End**

**Well now, that was fun. I had to watch the first episode several times to get this down right. Something I did learn though is that the first season of Code Lyoko isn't in a linear story. That means that I could hypothetically play around with the episodes until the last two of the season. Now then, a couple thing going to be pointed out here. First is Naruto's real world description. The shirt should be obvious, but whatever. As for the POV, it will be 3****rd**** Person unless said otherwise, but it will be mainly around Naruto. That's why you don't see any mention of what happened in Sissi's room when the "Teddygozilla", which is the official episode title, attacked nor of when it goes on a rampage during Naruto's first entry into Lyoko. As for why Ulrich and Yumi don't learn of Naruto's ability to remember the past, I simply thought of it like this: Odd and Jeremie thought it would be funnier for them to discover it from the newest addition himself. As for how Naruto was able to follow both Odd and Jeremie as flawlessly as he did, you have to remember two key details. I did mention that Naruto was trained by his late father, who was a former Navy SEAL, and that both Odd and Jeremie are only junior high students. Odd only has his enhanced hearing in Lyoko, so it's less likely for him to hear a stealthy Naruto. As for Jeremie, well he is described as the stereotypical nerd. Onto Naruto's crush on Yumi. Naruto is from a highly military influenced life style due to his father. As I understand it, since I'm not a military brat myself, the military demands the best of you in all you can do, which is something that can be passed onto one's children. As Yumi being raised by her somewhat stereotyped parents, as in that they demand the best out of their children, she was pressured into being the best in everything she did academically and sports-wise. To Naruto, he sees that as something amazing since the other girls at the academy are more into looking their best and not about being their best. Add to that, Yumi has been said to be one of the most beautiful girls in the school. When you consider Naruto's lack of romantic attachments due to the military brat lifestyle and the fact that he is a year older then Yumi, who has been mentioned to be older than the rest of the class by a year, where hormones are still a major part of his life, it would make sense that Naruto would gain a crush of some sort on a female friend that even remotely met his standards. For how I plan of making Sissi fall for Naruto is quite simple. While Naruto strongly dislikes it when someone messes with his friends, it doesn't make him feel that he should hate on that person just for what they did. So naturally, Naruto would try to make his enemy into his friend, with the exception of X.A.N.A. Speaking of X.A.N.A., if you saw earlier, Naruto mentions him as "xana" in his thoughts and how it might be a local thing. For the first part, this is really his first time hearing its name, so obviously he wouldn't fully understand. And why he thinks it's a local thing is because he's still new to the area. Now then, I explained a lot and I've left things unanswered on purpose. The pairing is NarutoxYumixSissi, but that is just what is assured. Obviously, Naruto's crush on Yumi will cause tension between him and Ulrich, so with that I say "DRAMA~". The squiggly line is for exaggeration. I plan on making Naruto the wacky guy that says phrases that make you scratch your head while you ponder it and eventually give up, then it won't really make sense to a situation arises that fully pertains to what he was saying in the first place. In other words, and I dubbed it this, he will be Gandalfing them. Yep, making that a term and copywriting that. Anyways, I've said a lot and I plan on updating weekly but I will tell you if something planned happens in where I won't be able to upload things. Also I've made a mention as to a Borderlands 2 crossover that I want to do in my note in my abandoned Bleach crossover. Anyways, thanks anyone and everyone who has continued to support me even if I have taken a long hiatus and dropped two stories, one of which that didn't get much love to be honest. I hope to get reviews of encouragement, suggestions and helpful criticisms as they are an author's bread and water. As for any flames sent my way, I will use them as a means to warmly ride out this winter season. **

**Zepheros, out.**


	2. The Worry Filled Assassin

**AN: Well, I know I said that I planned on updating weekly due to schedule problems, but I got bored. Also, watched a fair bit of Zero Punctuation on YouTube. So seeing not much else to do, I decided to work on this lovely thing that I call my redemption. Something I forgot to mention last time was that while Naruto has the assassin wrist blades, he doesn't know how to use them or even have knowledge of them. Now, I plan on rectifying that little detail through this chapter. As for something I'm not sure people understand, the first season of Code Lyoko is purposely loose until the last two episodes in the season. The team behind Code Lyoko stated that they put the season as such so that one can literally watch the episodes in any order and still understand the plot. Now you might be thinking that if there were two episodes about how the group started, why not throw Naruto in there. This quite simply throws out most of my plot for the first chapter. While Naruto was befriending the group, they tried to keep Lyoko a secret from him. By literally sneaking his way on to the team, he did off set the group by his seemingly out of place acceptance of the group's mission. This will later be put to question as the tension between Naruto and Ulrich over Yumi's attention, spurred on by Odd's desire to spice up things for Ulrich. Ultimately, Ulrich will fail in obtaining Yumi's attention as a love interest, thus building a slight resentment toward Naruto. In any case, I have a couple of reviews that I wish to give a little bit of reward for actually bringing something up other then how my story is cool and unique and how you want more, not that I'm complaining you see.**

**Consort of Chaos: When the time arrives, we bring out the popcorn and soda all the while chuckling evilly for the fallout to start bringing disaster. The last bit being exaggerated of course, but you get the idea.**

**Elemental77: Naruto is a male, and when two cute girls fight over a guy, you don't just go "Hey, let me burn a bridge that might cause me a living hell!" As for me keeping it Naruto/Yumi/Sissi, Yumi and Sissi are opposites. When opposites compete over the same resource, i.e. Naruto, 3****rd**** party observers tend to sit back and watch the fireworks. So in essence, by removing one from the pairing, I'm eliminating what could potentially be a hilariously evil task of keeping two women, who are opposites, happy. **

**Now then, moving forward to the story, enjoy while try bashing my skull in for all the problems my work causes me. I need a way to get writer's block after all.**

**DISCLAIMER: It's in the first chapter you naughty twits.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Great, just what he wanted to do, watch a James Finson film. Naruto sighed as a hole is blasted through the monster's stomach. '_Don't get me wrong, its fun to watch but not very scary at all. And once again, the female lead is an overly sexualized woman in barely anything at all. What happened to the story being the driving point in movies?_'Turning his head towards his friends, he could help but chuckle at Odd's expense and throw in his own comment. "Trust me guys, I've seen way scarier. A movie like this has nothing on a movie with the perfect mood and plot." That got a round of agreement from the group, though Odd did seem to hesitate a little bit. Eh, whatever, people have different tastes so he won't judge. Seeing as the director of the movie himself step up to the microphone, he stiffened ever so slightly at what the man said.

"In fact I heard there's an old factory here that nobody uses anymore, which I'm very interested in." Cue the nervous sweat going down Naruto's forehead as he looked over to Jeremie. Seeing the slight frightened look on the boy's face gave all the clues Naruto needed. They both realized where this could go.

Soon after the assembly was dispersed, the group arrived just outside the cafeteria where James Finson was signing autographs for the other students. While the others discussed what the plan to stop Finson's production would be, Naruto was lost in thought. No, definitely not about the plan, but over his crush and friend Yumi. It had been several days since the prom and his subsequent sort of date with the girl. They both had a lot of fun, and Naruto wished he could have relived that part of the night again. He thanked Odd profusely the day after, even going so far as to owing the blonde and purple headed boy a favor. To Naruto, it seemed as if he and Yumi were slowly getting along. Hopefully someday soon he could ask his raven haired friend out on a fate. Before the blonde from the States could delve into planning any future dates, he was driven from his thoughts by the subject of his affection. "You okay there Naruto, you were spacing out pretty hard." Yumi's good-intentioned worry brought a few snickers from both Odd and Jeremie, who of which had a clue as to what their fellow blonde had going through his head.

Naruto quickly blushed before shaking his head. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Yumi merely gave a slow nod before turning to look through the window, an action Naruto soon adopted. From what the boy could tell, Ulrich was going through with whatever plan they had. "Well guys, whatever plan you got, I won't be joining. Feels like I'd only interfere somehow, so I'll just enjoy our little peace we have before X.A.N.A. attacks once again." With that, Naruto waved bye, an action returned by his friends, before walking off casually. After several minutes of walking and enjoying the somewhat quiet day, Naruto found a pouting Sissi. Seeing if he could befriend the girl, Naruto approached her as calmly as he possibly could. "What seems to be your problem, Sissi? Not getting the attention you want?"

While Naruto meant it as a joke, Sissi exploded onto him. "What do you want; did your friends abandon you? And what does it matter to you?" The angry girl sending a glare at the blonde boy in front of her only seemed to surprise Naruto more.

Hoping to both appease the girl and maybe even bring up his standing to her, Naruto quickly amended his statement. "I was just wondering. And besides, I'm only trying to become friends with you." Sissi's glare turned into a questioning look. "I mean seriously. We may not have had the best of starts, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. It's like this, I just want to be friends with you because you seem so mean to the others. I want to see if I can maybe make you happy and gain a friend along the way."

Sissi blushed slightly in embarrassment before turning away. "Do I look friendless to you? Besides, we'd never get along."

Naruto merely chuckled at the girl's obvious childness. "I never said you didn't have friends. All I said was that I wanted to be your friend as well. Besides, maybe I could help you get more friends. You can never have too many friends."

At this, Sissi seemed to ponder the boy's words. "Fine, but I'll only be giving you one chance. You screw it up and you'll have to deal with me being your worst enemy, understand?" Naruto merely nodded before watching the girl walk away. Naruto decided to head to Jeremie's dorm room, hopefully wait for the gang to meet up there and maybe even talk to Aelita while he waits. Nah, that won't happen since odds are that Jeremie locks his door to make sure no one gets in. In fact, Naruto has made his way to the boy's dorm room already, faster than he thought he would. Deciding to prove his own theory, if only to himself, he will twist the doorknob ensuring that it is indeed lo- never mind since the door is most definitely unlocked. A safe thing to assume considering the knob fully turned and door slightly ajar. Well whatever, he'd simply go inside and make sure no one messed with his friend's room. Not in any possible way to get to talk to his virtual friend who is probably not even conne- "Hello? Jeremie, is that you?" That voice, the voice of someone who he met only once so far. A voice that sounds slightly distorted, as if talking through some kind of filter.

Opening the door wider, Naruto poked his head around the door. "Sorry Aelita, it's only Naruto." As the pinkette gave a somewhat dejected sigh, Naruto stepped inside before closing the door behind him.

Almost immediately, Aelita perked up with a slightly curious look towards her newest friend. "So you're Naruto. I must say, you don't look much like I had imagined." At this, the blonde boy sent a questioning glance toward the virtual girl. "What I meant was that I imagined you to look a lot more serious. Though I must admit to be pleasantly wrong in assuming such a thing." With that said, both parties let out a chuckle.

Shaking his head, Naruto sat down in the chair in front of Jeremie's computer set. "Well, I could have turned out way much worse. Anyways, I'm glad that we could get a chance to talk. Being new friends as we are, I believe we should talk a little. Especially since I would only really be seeing you on Lyoko during a X.A.N.A. attack." That got a quick "agreed" from the girl in the cyberscape. "So how does it feel like have some peaceful time in Lyoko?"

Aelita tilted her head a little before responding. "Well, it is nice, though I'd like to experience the real world soon. You know, Jeremie has been working on a way to bring me to the real world and experience the things you guys get to see and do."

Naruto hummed lightly in thought. "Well, that's nice of him, and no doubt the others share the sentiment." With that, Aelita nodded happily. "As for experiencing the real world, you have to be ready for the good and the bad that will be waiting for you." Getting a questioning look from the girl, Naruto continued. "Yeah, you'll have to deal with people who are rude, homework, bad weather, and things that you won't understand right away because you only ever lived in a world that is also inhabited by something that seemingly only wants you, and us by association, gone." With those words out in the open, Aelita became visibly downtrodden. Thinking quickly, Naruto followed up with words he hoped would make his sad friend happy once more. "But don't think that that's all you have to experience. There are many things that are good to experience. Like parties, having friendly arguments with friends, making mistakes, learning from those mistakes, enjoying life, and even the best thing about life in the real world." Aelita almost instantly perked up before becoming curious. "Yeah, it's making friends and finding love! Well, at least it's something that I think is amazing."

The girl on the computer screen merely giggled. "Oh, like you and Yumi?" Naruto immediately stiffened and blushed heavily. "Jeremie said that you seemed to look at her in a romantic way. Or was I not supposed to mention that?"

Naruto coughed into his fist as to regain whatever composure he could. "W-well, it's more of that I have a crush on the girl. And besides, I doubt I could ever have a chance with someone as amazing as her. Especially since I still barely know her."

Aelita chuckled good-naturedly. "Don't worry; I'm sure things will work out."

As Naruto was about to thank the pink haired girl, the sound of the door behind him opening caught both friends' attention. Turning around, Naruto caught sight of Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie on the other side of the doorway. '_Oh what fresh hell am I in?_' "Jeremie, whatever you're thinking, it better be this: 'I need to remember to lock my door more often.'"

Jeremie responded smartly, "Uh, what?" Aelita's giggle cut through the silence before Odd's laughter overcame any sound inside the room. As Naruto started moving to Jeremie's bed, young Einstein spoke up once more. "Let me rephrase that. How did you get in and what were you doing in here?"

Naruto snorted as he took a seat on the bed. "As I mentioned, your door was unlocked, and I was simply talking with Aelita for a bit." All three looked towards the computer screen where Aelita herself confirmed Naruto's words. With the three at least assured that nothing what awry in the room, took spots in the room after closing the door. Jeremie in his computer chair, and Odd and Ulrich taking the floor. From there, Naruto learned the run-down of what happened with the group's plan. Ulrich failed to dissuade Finson. Sissi and Ulrich got to go to the factory as part of the production. Jeremie wanting to play things as safe as possible. And Aelita doing her best to down play the potential of the supercomputer being found out. Oh, and his gut feeling was going off. And not just slightly, but going off like an air raid siren. No doubt it might involve the movie set at the factory. For the love of- he hated when he got these gut feelings. They always seem to be right. Damn Murphy and his laws.

Sighing, Naruto stood up and moved towards the door while talking back to the quartet. "Well guys, got a bad feeling about the movie, so I'm going to go prepare for it."

That got a hesitant nod from the boys while Aelita merely replied, "Surely it can't be that bad."

For the group, time seemed to stop as everyone froze in place before Naruto turned his head to the screen. "No Aelita, it will go bad. Murphy's Law will force it to go bad, especially since you said those words. And don't call me Shirley." With that, Naruto left the room to the slightly confused group as he went back to his dorm to prepare for the inevitable. Hopefully, X.A.N.A. will underestimate them. Maybe even to the point where he can get through this attack that was going to happen. Hell, maybe he'll get lucky and be completely wrong. No, definitely not with how things work with X.A.N.A. With that stuck in his head, Naruto entered his solitary dorm room. Making sure his door was firmly closed, Naruto pulled out a duffel bag from under his bed. Upon opening up the military bag, Naruto came face to face with the last things he had that reminded him of his late father. Though he was glad to see his father's belongings, Naruto dug past them and deeper into the bag. After fishing through it for several seconds, he finally grabbed what was hidden beneath the mementos. Quickly pulling the item out, he quickly placed it under his pillows before stuffing the duffel bag back under the bed. Naruto then opened his closet and grabbed his black Condor EDC bag(1) that hung from a hook on the inside. Bringing the bag to his desk, he opened the main flap and looked through all of the bandages and other first aid items stored within. The bag and its contents being some of the last things he received from his departed father. As Naruto searched through the bag and did his best to remember how to properly use each item, he couldn't help but think of his father. None too soon, Naruto stopped focusing on the bag and more of the past when his father was still alive. Eventually the boy sighed before looking at a clock on his desk. It seemed to start getting late, and Naruto needed whatever sleep he could get, whether it is for use against X.A.N.A. or for school. He closed his bag full of medical supplies and gently laid it on the floor next to his bed. After stripping to his shirt and boxers, Naruto lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Sighing once more, the American-born blonde closed his eyes and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Shaking and frantic talking, first reaction being something his father drilled into him. Naruto swiftly grabbed the wrist of the offending hand before twisting suddenly, that pained voice sounded familiar, as his other hand wrapped around the item still hidden under his pillow. Before the blonde military brat brought the item in his concealed hand out on to the person in his grasp, Naruto got a good look at his presumed assailant. Odd. No really, it was Odd who was whimpering in pain as he tried wresting his wrist back from Naruto's tight grip. "Oh, Odd, what do you need? We having a X.A.N.A. attack like I thought?" The blonde dog lover nodded his head quickly while still trying to pull his wrist to safety. Naruto looked down to his restraining hand before releasing his friend. "Sorry about that. How about you wait outside for me to get dressed?" Odd quickly hurried outside the room while nursing his most likely already bruising wrist. Naruto sighed, a third time, before standing and hurriedly putting his clothes that he discarded last night. Once dressed once more, Naruto pulled out the item under his pillows before quickly stuffing it in his pocket and slung his EDC bag onto his right shoulder, letting the actual bag part rest at his left hip. After ensuring that everything was in place and secured, he walked through the open portal known as his doorway to come face to face with Odd and Jeremie. Both looked worried and somewhat distressed. That told Naruto all he needed to know.

Clearing his throat, Jeremie spoke softly, "Naruto, Ulrich is being attacked by X.A.N.A. We'll meet Yumi at the factory." Nodding, the blonde musketeers rushed to the factory with all the speed and stealth they could muster in their time of distress and worry. In seemingly no time at all, the three blondes met Yumi at the factory. She was hiding behind one of the pillars outside, no doubt to stay hidden from the guard in case the clearly asleep adult ever woke up suddenly. Deciding keep the talking to a minimum for now, they only greeted with a nod before sneaking past the practically dead guard. To also ensure that they didn't bump into anyone they didn't need to, the group took an access ladder to a more hidden spot. A spot where they were freer to talk.

"I'm going to try and find Ulrich and Sissi. We'll ke-" Yumi didn't get to finish before Naruto spoke up.

"Yumi, take Odd with you. I don't want you taking any chances with what X.A.N.A. has in store for anyone of us." The look of worry that Naruto sent to his crush caused the girl to blush slightly.

Odd, feeling the need to voice his concern, did. "You sure man? You're still pretty new to Lyoko and all that."

"I'm sure. Besides, I _need_ you two to help Ulrich and Sissi. I just became friends with the girl and I rather not have friends die on me." Naruto's three friends looked confused before becoming even more so when their blonde friend handed his bag off to Odd. "In that bag is essentially a first aid kit. Use it if you need to, that's what it's for. And also," Naruto paused as he pulled out his long hidden item from his pocket. From what the lighting allowed, the group saw what looked like a thin black block with a handle. That was until Naruto pulled on the handle to reveal the decently long, gun grey blade of a knife that looked like the mix of a kukri knife and a bowie knife. After a quick inspection of the blade, he put the knife back into its sheath before holding it to Yumi, handle first. "That is a Redemption fixed blade survival knife(2). Use it to protect yourself, I don't to lose you." At that, Naruto looked into Yumi's eyes. When Yumi looked back into Naruto's sapphire eyes, she saw how deeply he cared and worried for her. So she took the knife, even if she didn't plan on using it. "Thank you Yumi. And don't worry, I'll explain after all this is done." They all nodded before turning to go to their respective destinations.

Though Yumi did grab Naruto's sleeve. And as he turned to her, Yumi gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek. "For good luck," was all she said before following after Odd. Naruto nodded dumbly before rushing after Jeremie.

It didn't take long for Naruto to get to the virtualization chamber and much less to go through the familiar virtualization process. What Naruto found odd upon arrival was that he landed on a straight and narrow ice path where Aelita quickly reached him from one direction. "Hey there Aelita, just me this time."

Aelita nodded before replying, "That's okay, the tower is in the other direction let's hurry before we freeze." With that, the pinkette ran past the chuckling blonde who immediately caught up to her. After several minutes of running in a straight line, the bright haired duo heard Jeremie clearly.

"Watch out you two. A swarm of X.A.N.A.'s monster behind you. Twenty life points per impact." Naruto nodded before hearing the sounds of energy shots being fired. Many energy shots being fired, yet none getting even close.

"Do these guys have Storm Trooper training or something?" With that, the monsters passed over before turning around and attempting again from the front. Naruto swiped several of his throwing knives from his belts; he held three in each hand before launching all six at the monsters. Though most missed, one managed to hit a target and destroyed one of those flying things. Unfortunately, Naruto's reward was a hit to the shoulder. Though it stung, Naruto managed and kept running with Aelita by his side. And so this continued for several minutes with little change. Suddenly, Naruto and Aelita were forced to stop by a sudden drop into slide that led to a cave. Before they could try going around, the monsters came around once more and the pair decided to chance it by jumping. This idea led to a pretty fun slide, one that would easily entertain Odd. But as always, things had to end. This time, by another sudden drop onto flat ground. Naruto managed to land on his feet, though taking some damage, before turning and catching his falling friend. "Look Aelita, I know I'm attractive, but now's not the time to be falling for me." Aelita merely giggled at Naruto's attempt at a joke before being put down. They both turned to look for the activated tower, but suddenly saw a sight that immediately soured Naruto's mood. "Oh that's bullshit, no way there are two towers." Aelita was about to comment before they both heard the sound of buzzing alerting them to their vicious guests. Grabbing Aelita by the wrist he pulled her along towards the towers. "Oaky Aelita, I need you to go with your first instinct. I'll hold off those wasp rejects as best as I can." Turning around while Aelita continued to run onwards, Naruto readied his remaining knives. With the flying creatures closing in with blasts blazing, Naruto let loose the last of his knives. He managed to nail three of the four, but was forced to take two shots that would have hit Aelita. Naruto grunted, having to be forced to fighting hand-to-blast. In flexing his hands to ready himself, Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find that his gloves housed two spring loaded, assumingly, hidden blades. But by being distracted as such, he was forced to use his newly discovered weapons to deflect several blasts from the last giant insect. Though happy that the hidden blades could handle the blasts, Naruto had to frown at how awkward it felt to do so. Hearing that Aelita finally picked a tower and entered, the boy hoped his friend picked right as he jumped at the returning wasp-like creature with his hidden blades going for the stab to the X.A.N.A. marking. Stinging in his chest. Well whatever, he will take a mutually assured devirtualization. As the pod opened up on his return, a familiar white light then darkness followed soon after.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It felt weird remaking friends with Sissi, not that it bothered him that he made friends with the girl in the first place. He just didn't like repeating himself sometimes. Oh well, some things have to be done for the greater good. Though Naruto did remember that Yumi gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Rubbing the same spot as he arrived at where he last remembered his group of friends was at, to which he was correct. They all greeted one another casually before quickly getting to business. "Okay guys, you wanted to know how I got that knife, right?" They all nodded. Naruto sighed. "Well you see, the knife was a gift from my father before he passed away and my mom helped smuggle it in to the country since she knew how much I was attached to anything with any strings to father." All of his friends gained sympathetic looks.

Suddenly, Yumi's face erupted with realization. "You mean you gave me something so important to help protect our friends? Why?"

The eldest blonde chuckled before patting his crush's shoulder. "You guys do remember that I'd protect you all no matter the cost, right? So why not use something from the one person who taught me that valuable life lesson." Seeing each of his friends' smiles brought one to his own face. Happiness was always contagious. Deciding to go get ready for their different activities, they started to split up for the time being. Except for Naruto who quickly grabbed a perplexed Yumi. "Do you mind if we talk about something?" Naruto's visible blush told Yumi what her friend wanted to talk about.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter End.**

**Well guys, really having fun doing things like how they are in Season 1. Makes things so much more flexible. Now I'll keep this short. I'll be putting up a poll on my profile on whether or not you guys want Aelita in on the Naruto pairing. Mind you, she will be the only one getting this special treatment since I find it too much work in attempting putting minor characters into such things. So check that out if you can.**

**Black EDC Condor bag (1)- ** . ?1372839287

**Redemption Fixed Blade Survival Knife (2)- ** .

**Zepheros, out.**


	3. Assassin's Break

**AN: Well guys, I decided to rush this one out for the holidays. Especially since I didn't realize that today was Christmas Eve. So, if you feel that it was bothered, please understand that I wanted something to thank you guys for supporting me.**

**DISCLAIMER: It's still there on the first chapter.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto sighed. '_Okay, I've been doing that too many times since I started helping my friends on Lyoko. Maybe I should try to actually relax on this week long break. At least things will calm down a little bit between me and Yumi._' Thinking back to a few days ago, back when they got Finson to leave the factory, Naruto was slightly saddened at what Yumi told him what that kiss meant. Just for good luck, nothing more. He knew he was reading too much into it, but he just hoped a little too hard. Whatever, now's not the time for this. '_Why Jeremie wants to stay, I understand. As for the how, well that will take teamwork. Ulrich and I will help him get the graffiti up while Odd has his… dog waking Jim up. I'll be here in case X.A.N.A. attacks, and everyone else will be on standby. Before they leave of course. The only people that will be there for the remainder of the week afterwards will be me and Ulrich._' Taking a deep breath as he, Ulrich and Jeremie approached their target spot, Naruto brought a question for Jeremie. "Are you sure this will be the best way to do things? You know you will be put on a tight leash, right?" Jeremie nodded with as much courage he could muster. Who knew that fighting a machine that wanted the destruction of humanity as a whole would build self-esteem like no other. The trio readied their weapons of defacement for the night, three different colored spray cans. Doing their best at making Jim look silly was seemingly harder than things when they were first assume, especially under a time limit that they weren't sure was as long as they hoped. But with the three working together, they finished quickly. And none too soon as they heard the barking of Kiwi, Odd's dog-thing, and Jim's yelling. Naruto and Ulrich looked at each other before both nodding to Jeremie as they slinked away, leaving Jeremie to willingly take his punishment.

Next morning, the group, minus Jeremie, were all sitting in the reception room for the principal's office. Jeremie was in the adjacent room, getting chewed out by the big man on campus himself. Naruto and Yumi were sitting on opposite sides of the group. They couldn't bring themselves to look at each other, barely managing to speak every once in a while. Something like this easily caught Ulrich's and Odd's attentions. Both wanted to question what the problem was, yet neither would a straight answer, or even one at all on Ulrich's part. Before the silence could get too much more unbearable, the door to the principal's opened up, showing Principal Jean Pierre Delmas, Sissi's father, wrapping up his talk with their friend. Before anyone could question the boy, Naruto cleared his throat and motioning for the door. Everyone clearly understood the hidden message: 'let's go somewhere quieter'. They all soon found themselves outside in the open walkway between the school's buildings. They were decently alone, with whomever that was out there with them being far enough away for them to speak in private. "Okay, this is good. So what did you get Jeremie?"

The blonde techie nodded before replying, "Detention in school for the whole break."

Odd smiled as he patted Jeremie's shoulder, "Cool, he really let you have it."

"As punishments go, you're a champion," commented Ulrich as he stoke Jeremie's ego.

Yumi smile and nodded before supplying her own opinion, "I'm sure we couldn't have done better than that."

Naruto's snort brought the group's attention to him, "I can do way worse. Stink bombs in the principal's office, M-80s in the toilets, and the list goes on. But for your first time Jeremie, tagging the school wall is good."

Jeremie nodded apprehensively at Naruto's seemingly worse choices at getting in trouble. "Anyway, X.A.N.A. won't be getting any vacation this time. And with Naruto here, we got some of our bases covered." They all nodded before walking down the hallway.

After the day's classes finally let out, the group was walking through the woods that surrounded the campus. "Odd, you're going to go see your parents on the other side of the world, Yumi's off for a vacation in the mountains, and what do I get? Math tutoring for an entire week."

Odd's laughter erupted soon after, "If they think they could make a good student out of you in one week, well I say good luck to them! It sounds like mission impossible to me." Odd's lack of confidence in Ulrich made Naruto chuckle audibly.

Yumi looked toward Naruto and Jeremie, though more Jeremie than Naruto. "You sure you two can handle yourselves without us?" Naruto's reply was a detached "yeah" While Jeremie actually responded.

"No sweat, and if X.A.N.A. leaves me alone, I'll be able to work on Aelita's materialization."

"Oh don't worry, he's not going to be alone." The group were surprised when they saw that it was Sissi who spoke up. "I'm staying at school too, and I'll be his guardian angel."

Odd spoke with sarcasm leaking from his voice. "Wow Jeremie, are you lucky."

Before anymore could be said, Jim interrupted loudly, "All right young man, you think this wall is going to clean itself?" Everyone being caught off guard were even more surprised when Jim yelled, "Get to work NOW!" Sissi started giggling, but Jim continued, "Go on, continue laughing, but your father told me to watch over your studying and that's what I intend to do." At this, the girl was stunned into silence. Jim motioned for both Jeremie and Sissi to start walking back to the campus. "Okay. Get to work and clean that up." As both followed orders, Naruto followed after the two but was stopped by Jim. "Where do you think you're going, young man?"

Naruto looked Jim in the eye before answering, "My mom is still busy with her modeling career, so I'll be staying on campus for the break. I figure I could help you by helping Sissi study."

Jim smiled at Naruto's words. "Well, it seems that not every one of you is selfish. But remember, I'll be watching so don't try to go off with the girl." Jim's only response from the boy was a flat look. Nodding

"Don't worry guys, I'll make sure things go as smoothly as possible. Odd, Yumi, enjoy yourselves. Ulrich, try to learn something." With that, Naruto went off to catch up to Jim.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"No Sissi, that's not even close to the answer." Naruto felt like ripping his hair out. Sissi was surprisingly horrible at math. Maybe she should have gone with Ulrich. Both Jim and Jeremie sent the struggling boy a sympathetic look. Not even they realized the problem Sissi would be.

"Well, I don't even understand this. Besides, I'm way better at shopping." This caused all three males to stare at the lone girl.

That is until Naruto realized the girl's problem. "Well maybe you should look at the problem as something from the mall." All three looked at Naruto as if he mutated. Naruto only shook his head before guiding the girl through what he thought would work. And to Sissi's surprise, she found that her blonde friend was right. With a squeal of delight, the raven haired girl gave Naruto a hug and a surprise kiss on the cheek before focusing more on the math textbook on her lap, hoping to see if her friend's successful idea could be applied to other problems. The three males shared a look before Naruto stood up and walked over to Jim and Jeremie. "Mind me helping Jeremie, could use something to clear my mind."

Jim stood up with a nod before leaving to grab an extra sponge. Jeremie looked at his friend that just made a miracle appear. "How did you manage that?" Naruto simply stared at the boy.

"Oh what a shame, having to wipe that all off." Both Jeremie and Naruto looked at Sissi. "I guess I'm not the first one to recognize your talent. It's really well done, a work of art. By the way, did you do it all by yourself, or did your friend Xana help you a little, huh. I heard you talking to your friends about Xana, she your girlfriend? Maybe I know her. Come on Jeremie, tell me."

Before Jeremie could retort, Naruto stepped in between them. "Tell me Sissi, is it wrong to have secrets. Is it wrong to want to keep something to one's self. Are you not the same? You pressure Jeremie into telling his secrets when you yourself are too afraid to share your own. Maybe if you could learn to be nicer to others and learn to trust others, you could become someone that could sway the people's minds with nothing but your words. Take it from someone who has lost out on things due to petty things such as lack of trust, you'd do much better with people you can trust as your friends." While neither could truly understand what the blonde American meant, they both understood that it was something that could change their lives.

Not much happened pass that. Jim brought an extra sponge for Sissi as well, just in case. Though now it was night time, and Naruto's gut was going off again. With another sigh added to his no doubt growing list, Naruto decided to rest up. If Jeremie need him, he has his phone.

The next morning came by sooner than Naruto realized, and with it, Jeremie's call. "Okay, so watch out for the X.A.N.A. infected smoke and try and rescue Jim and Sissi, right? Okay, got it. You stay in the lab and be sure to let the others know that I've got the school handled." With that, Naruto donned his usual clothes with an addition of scarf wrapped firmly around his nose and mouth. Hoping that he didn't have to go far, Naruto started to check the rooms and closets on his floor. Though he didn't have much success, he saw purple smoke. No doubt that was his clue. He couldn't afford to play around since exposure to the smoke would be fatal. He only hoped that Jim and Sissi had found a good spot to hide from the smoke. But this wasn't good. As he lingered in the smoke, he could tell that the edges of his vision was beginning to fade. He didn't have much longer. He felt his phone vibrate, heard the ring tone go off, but he couldn't stop. Not while in the deadly smoke. He reached a door, twisted the handle, it was locked. Feeling that he found the two, he knocked. Several loud knocks sounded out before the door opened. Naruto was relieved that Jim and Sissi were safe. He rushed in and slammed the door shut. Sinking down to his knees, he spotted Jim's jacket, no doubt used to plug the bottom of the door. After putting the jacket back into its former spot, Naruto pulled his phone from his pocket. "You two alright? I've been looking all over the place for you two." At this, Sissi hugged her friend and thanked him profusely. Naruto's phone went off again, and this time Naruto answered. "Yumi? I found Jim and Sissi. How's things on your end? Us? Bad, real bad. Running out of air in this closet, and no way to run to safety outside. Almost bit it out in the hallway. She got in? Good, we really got through by the skin of our teeth. See you in the past." While Naruto's conversation confused the gym teacher and the raven haired girl, his last sentence made them believe the gas affected him harder than they thought. Last thing Naruto saw before an inky blackness was a bright light. A very familiar bright light.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Here they go again. Defacing school property. "I still don't see why you insist on getting punished with detention again. X.A.N.A. won't reactivate this soon. You could give yourself a short vacation," Ulrich mentioned to the blonde with glasses.

"Not as long as Aelita stays virtual. And this time, to tell you the truth, considering what we've painted, Jim can't be too angry." All three looked at the new painting, one of Jim portrayed as a king.

Naruto snorted before hearing Kiwi. "Well, I'm going to go to bed again. My face still hurts from that slap Yumi gave. And don't bother asking about it, it's really personal." With that, Naruto walked away while rubbing his sore and puffy cheek. Last time he argues with Yumi.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter end.**

**Well, it felt rushed to me, but this leaves me plenty of family time for tonight. As for the implied argument at the end, it kind of rounded from the beginning of the chapter where it was mentioned about the awkward tension between the two. Basically, Yumi was relieved that Naruto was safe, Naruto tried to downplay how worried she was, Yumi quickly grew angry at his lack of personal safety and her care for him. Thus leading to her slapping him hard. After a bit of yelling at him about how he's an idiot and how he should be more understanding to her care for him, Naruto apologized to Yumi. While Yumi forgave Naruto, she would still be upset about the whole thing. This would be their first real fight in general, so there would be a few toes being stepped on. Anyways, take this as y'alls early Christmas present . Have a happy holidays guys.**

**Zepheros, out.**


End file.
